


No Ordinary Movie

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Down The Gutter Drain [16]
Category: Constantine (2005), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one of those rare nights of freedom from the monster hunts, Sam and Dean watch a movie which they shortly find to be based on the reality of John Constantine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thallys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thallys/gifts).



> Aillil:  
> -Supernatural x Constantine  
> Prompt: 
> 
> Dean doesn't just watch porn or Dr Sexy, sometimes he actually watches good films (bar the (spaghetti) westerns). On a calm night in, the brothers watch Constantine (and discover a great way to take the piss out of the angels and demons : Gabriel, Castiel, Crowley etc)
> 
> The Winchesters meet John Constantine (after the events of the film) I can't think of a very precise idea apart from the fact that Lucifer should be in there ? I'll think on it (I loved Peter Stormare as Lucifer but Mark Pellegrino is good too)

The so-called Winchester Gospel, to Sam Winchester, it sounds like the start of a bad joke. Yet there is the proof of it in black and white, cheesy paperback covers in all their glossy glory. So, Sam knows, that it’s happened to them – and it makes him wonder, how many other so-called fantasy or supernatural or urban/suburban fantasies are based on the lives of real people?

 

Sam doesn’t really think about it, because his time is taken up by those supernatural monsters trying to eat people; quite naturally Sam and Dean first have to try to stop that. They succeed most of the time, and fail sometimes too.

 

It’s one of those rare quiet nights, where people seem to be doing moral and decent things – and the people who aren’t can be swiftly dealt and quietly with by police – but no one is scratching their heads wondering how something strange happened...at least not in the usual places that Sam and Dean look. All is quiet and it’s creepy, because this is where people do normal things – and Sam and Dean don’t have much practice of the actual act of normalcy between them.

 

Dean goes for the movies he’s missed out on, and Sam takes a break from looking for something that isn’t there and joins him on the couch (because Dean may be older than Sam, but he’s a bigger whiner about this sort of ‘family’ stuff). Sam doesn’t mind, because one of his best memories is watching cartoons with Dean and Dad.

 

Sam doesn’t pay much attention to the title of the movie, so when the movie starts mirroring their reality a little too close to what they do to be entirely too comfortable – that’s when Sam starts paying attention. Dean looks at him, frowning thoughtfully – and Sam takes down that name – that title, and runs it through search engines.

 

What he finds is a DC Comic character, and a fandom – just like the Supernatural books – about a “fictional character” a working-class magician/occult detective/con man with a smoking habit and a scathing wit and cunning. His ‘creator’, Alan Moore, even says he’s met him twice. It gives Sam chills. He grabs onto a date, 1985 – and the area of London. A birth date of May 10, 1953 too.

 

“We’ve got to find him.” Sam says, turning to Dean with what he has.

 

“I’m not arguing here, Sammy. If there’s a truth to it – he’s got to be a real hellblazer of a hunter.” Dean grins, like this John Constantine just might become his new hero if there is more truth to the fiction Sam’s found.

 

Dean looks to the research Sam’s done, and bites his bottom lip to see London for a location. They can’t get there from the front seat of an Impala, and Dean hates flying with a feeling that makes Dean sick with it.

 

“So we aren’t going to be meeting John Constantine anytime soon, huh?” Dean’s tone of disappointment is clear.

 

“I wouldn’t have spoken so soon.” Castiel says softly, and Sam shares a strained look with Dean. It isn’t that Castiel is spying on them, they know, he just keeps a tight focus on them, and when he just _appears_ like this, like he was here at the start of the conversation and just decided to join in. It takes getting used to – and when you don’t want to get used to being surprised (because that could one day be a very bad thing) it does a number on a hunter’s nerves. When he appears it’s always from the corner of your eye, or the place you checked and thought safely empty of angels but can never be sure about.

 

“Oh?” Dean asks, as if his body is a tense as a bow. Dean is better at hiding his surprise, better at playing normal. Sam found that, even in college – where everyone is supposed to be new, he just didn’t fit. There is, he knows, demon blood in him – and he can act for the host of an angel of heaven – or hell, for Lucifer surely wants him for that reason, but neither is very comforting in his day to day life. They don’t quite explain why he is the way he is.  

 

There is a knock on the door, firm and demanding. Dean catches Sam’s eyes, and can’t help but smile as he gets up to answer. In staggers a couple, one a dyed dark haired man with roots of blond and the other is thin and androgynous, but as Dean helps her drag in the man propping onto the bed – he notes that she is a she. She looks around the room to Castiel as if she knew he would be there, her eyes narrowing.

 

“Hello, Castiel.” She greets, soft and sure.

 

“Gabriel.” Cas says, with a nod toward the Winchester brothers – as if to explain.

 

“They thought you were dead.” Gabriel sneers, and sighs with a look to a bloody John Constantine.

 

“I am not dead yet, brother… merely a mortal.” Gabriel runs fingers through Constantine’s hair as if willing the blond roots to grow to a full head of hair. There is a look on that face that Dean would call longing.

 

“Can you help him?” There is something like pleading in those husky tones, Castiel only nods and approaches to do as asked, kneeling to lay his hands upon the beaten man. He closes his eyes to the confusion upon the Winchester’s features. 

 

“Gabriel? _The_ Gabriel? Are you sure Cas? He’s a she now?” Dean warily takes a few stumbling steps away from the angel that was the Trickster, and is now apparently not. Gabriel rolls dark eyes, mouthing Dean’s words in a mocking and mimicking fashion.

 

“Yes, yes, and yes. Clearly, Dean – you haven’t changed a pity.” Gabriel despite Dean’s distance shows no inclination to draw away from John Constantine. The angel lingers and looks to him as if fretting; her hand covers his, protective.

 

“So, how did it happen?” Sam asks, soft and carefully cautious. Gabriel sighs, but her dark gaze does not look from Constantine.  

 

“Well, the Trickster was tricked, you might say, by Mammon – Lucifer’s brat. I owed a debt too, and I think I have more than paid for it in pain…I’m mortal now, a woman, and this git kicked me in the face…” It’s the tone of one who has said something much the same, over and over, and grudges the facts they face.

 

Dean looks to Sam, and his lips can’t help but quirk – but he doesn’t dare laugh in the face of an Archangel, even a one now a moral woman.   

 

“Masochist.” John Constantine gasps out, past his own pain. Gabriel’s lips quirk and those dark eyes lighten with relief, they hadn’t noticed before how tense and worried the angel had been. Castiel looks between Gabriel and Constantine, frowning thoughtfully as he steps to stand beside Dean. 

 

“You know you love me.” Gabriel teases, but its plain there is truth too.

 

“Hey, who’s been following who…” John Constantine returns with a smirk. His eyes trail to Castiel, to Sam, and to Dean Winchester.

 

“Well, well, who are all of you?” At Constantine’s question, Gabriel grins with wicked delight.

 

“My do-goody brother, Castiel – and his Winchester boy-toys.” John Constantine raises his eyebrows, clearly surprised at that introduction. He looks to the Winchester brothers with a measuring look,  whatever he was looking for he finds, and his smile is sincere and full of a good deal of respect.

 

“Why did Lucifer once heal you from near-death?” Castiel asks accusingly.

 

“Frustration…” There is something in the way that Gabriel says it that makes it sound like a sexual conspiracy. Castiel but frowns in confusion. Constantine snickers, patting Gabriel’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, that’s good, good to meet you two too, Dean and Sam, real pleasure, in fact. You know, you’re quite famous, don’t you?” Dean shrugs it off with a half smile, looking almost pained. He doesn’t like it, that they are known by people who have never met them. Constantine looks around their hotel room, clearly not impressed with what he deems their set up. It wasn’t like they were expecting company, but the usual safe-guards are in place.

 

“Only in some circles…” Sam protests for Dean’s sake, knowing that in those same circles someone would hunt Sam down and kill him like a monster if they knew about his abilities. It had happened only once so far. Sam was careful not to repeat that kind of mistake twice. 

 

Constantine wasn’t blind and saw the tension he’d caused by that stray comment.

 

“I think it best we get down to the business that brought me to your doorstep – what do you say?” Dean couldn’t help but return John Constantine’s smile.

 

“You came to the right place!” It was said with the sort of relish one got from a thing about to be enjoyed in the doing.  Sam grinned at his brother’s enthusiasm. 

 

“Tell us all about it.” Sam stated, and John Constantine sat down with them and did just that. When he was done, it was dawn – and one thing was damn sure – they would be too busy to watch movies for a long while yet.

 

Perhaps it was for the best.

 


End file.
